


Disgust

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Internal Conflict, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kylo slammed his helmet into the wall





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW challenge to "describe disgust".

Kylo slammed his helmet into the wall; his fury briefly overwhelming his composure. He had done everything Snoke had asked! He had killed Han Solo for his Master! And in return he was called a child in a mask!

As his fist continued to pound, Kylo felt something else pushing aside his anger. He had killed Han Solo, one of the greatest enemies of the First Order! Kylo had not delegated the task, nor had he destroyed a planet below the man from afar, as Hux would have done! He didn’t even cleanly blast Solo’s precious ship out of the sky from his fighter!

No, Kylo had accepted his orders and completed them like a man. He had come face to face with Solo and, when it came down to it, Kylo did what he had to. When the moment came, Kylo did what Snoke wanted. Kylo killed Han Solo!

He should feel proud, or relieved that the task was done. But even his righteous anger at Snoke’s dismissal of his achievement was fading to this foreign emotion. Kylo had killed his own father for Snoke!

Kylo dropped his mangled helmet to the floor.

_He had killed his own father._


End file.
